Our Light
by RisingXxLawliet
Summary: Misa is at the hospital having her and Usui's first child. A short, fluffy fic that was text role-played by me and my friend Jenny. One-shot.


_**This isn't really much of a story…It's basically just a role play done by myself and my friend Jenny written down through texts from each other, so don't expect this to be a work of art XD**_

_**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading this fluffy one-shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, nor do I own the anime/manga's characters or concepts.**_

_Five years after graduation_

Misa was in the delivery room. Usui was nervously waiting outside for approval to go see his wife. He wanted to be with her during the birth of their first child. A nurse came out and gestured for him to enter the room. Misa was lying on the bed, face scrunched in pain. Usui was immediately by her side.

"Misa-chan!" He cupped her face, kissing her on the forehead. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"I-I'm fine!" she lied, cringing as another contraction racked her body. Usui put his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Misa-chan..."

She sighed. "It hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle. Will you stay with me?" she asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Of course I will. There's no one else I would rather be beside," he told her gently. The doctor walked into the room.

"It's time," the doctor told Misa. She gripped Usui's hand tightly as the waves of contractions start coming in shorter increments. Misa gripped his hand with all her strength, trying not to scream in pain. Usui held her hand tightly, occasionally giving her a kiss on the back of her hand. He whispered soothing words to her. The doctor gave Misa instructions on what she needed to do.

"Now push!" the doctor commanded. She pushed as hard as she could and she felt the baby's head coming out. She kept pushing until she heard the snip of the scissors cutting the umbilical cord. Misa collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath. Usui wiped her sweat with a wet washcloth.

"You did great, Misa. You did great," he whispered, gently running his hands through her hair. She smiled up at him, relieved that the pain was over. Meanwhile, the nurse cleaned the baby and they could hear the itss cry. The nurse swaddled the baby and Misa reached for her child.

Misa looked down and whispered, "It's a beautiful baby boy, and he looks just like you Usui." Misa smiled while she whispered it just for Usui to hear. Usui had no words. He was too captivated by his gorgeous newborn son being held by the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. "Do you want to hold him?" Misa asked, her voice cracking from emotion. She started to give the baby to him. Usui looked like a lost puppy, terrified and excited by the prospect of holding the child.

"I don't know if I-"

"You're not going to break him, Takumi. C'mon, it'll be fine. Look, he wants you," she told him and Usui looked over at the baby to see the infant's little arms reaching for his father. Usui gently took the baby into his arms, cradling the infant who made the most adorable noise that cause Usui's heart to melt.

"Welcome to the world...Raito," he whispered. Misa smiled at the two of them.

"Raito? I don't like that name….." she said.

"I think it's cute," Usui responded, pouting. He kissed little Raito on his small forehead.

"How about an English name?" She pondered over the most common English names that she learned in class. "How about Mitchell? Or Johnny? Or Aaron?"

"Aaron is a good name," Usui said.

"Okay. Hello Usui Raito Aaron," she said to the baby. Raito slowly opened his eyes, showing off the same vibrant green shade as his father's. Usui handed Raito back to Misa. Raito's tiny arms tried to grab at something, anything, but he only came up with air. Usui gave his son an amused look before putting a small stuffed brown bear into Raito's arms, the bear courtesy of the doctor. Raito's tiny arms couldn't hold the bear, so Misa had to support it with her free hand.

"He's so small," Usui said in childlike wonder, watching as Raito gripped the bear and chewed on its ear. A nurse entered the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Usui. We have a few forms we need you both to fill out concerning your baby boy," the nurse informed them before handing them the papers. Usui quickly filled out the forms and gave them back to the nurse. "Thank you very much. I'll need to take little Raito to the nursery for a quick check up and we might need to keep him at the hospital for a few days." Misa nodded, kissing Raito on the cheek before reluctantly handing him off to the nurse. After the nurse took the newborn away, Misa turned to Usui, her face beaming with pride.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Usui said.

"He is, but he looks just like you. Where's me in him?" she asked, pouting.

"He was pretty noisy," he deadpanned.

"Are you saying I'm noisy?" She shot him a look.

"Hai, hai, Mi-sa-chan~!" he sang. She blushed profusely.

"B-b-b-Baka! D-don't call me that in front of the doctors!" she yelled as the doctor watched them in amusement.

"Oh, no, carry one," the doctor responded, a smile on her lips. Usui gave a sly grin, laughing internally at his wife's expense.

"Stupid alien!" she raged at her husband.

"How about we clean you up?" the doctor suggested. Misa nodded.

"That'd be great, thank you." The nurse helped clean Misa up while Usui stepped out of the room.

Half an hour later, Misa was lying down comfortably on a bed in a private room. Raito was gurgling contently in her arms, playing with his mother's hair. The door opened to reveal the nurse leading Usui inside.

"I can't wait to take Raito home," she mused, feeling the soft skin on her son's cheek.

"Do we have to show him off? I want him to be ours and ours only."

"Our friends will definitely want to see him. And don't forget my sister," Misa listed off.

"But Raito belongs to us. Not them," Usui whined, though he sounded more irritatingly comical than anything.

"He's going to be ours until somebody comes barging over," she tried soothing him. He just grumbled, hugging Raito to himself.

"We'll get several days to ourselves so don't worry about it, but we can't go on forever without leaving our house." She pouted, hoping he would give in.

"Fine," he gave her a quick kiss, "but only because you asked me so adorably." She blushed.

"At least there's no one here," she muttered.

"Just wait. Raito will find our kissing disgusting soon enough," he said, burying his face into her neck.

"No he won't. He's still too young," she retorted.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked suddenly.

"N-no! B-Baka!" she exclaimed, face cherry red once more.

"But you're warm."

"And you're not. Not today, but maybe tomorrow," she told him.

"Why not today?" he whined.

"Because I'm reaaaally tired."

"Exactly. So I'll sleep with you and Raito." He snuggled up next to her on the bed.

"Fine," she grumbled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and her son and she leaned into Usui's touch.

This was it. The life she fought so hard for.

She finally made it.


End file.
